Bolt (2008 film)
Bolt is a 2008 American computer animated comedy-adventure film produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures. It is the 48th Disney animated feature film. Directed by Chris Williams and Byron Howard, the film stars the voices of John Travolta, Miley Cyrus, Malcolm McDowell, Diedrich Bader, Nick Swardson, Greg Germann, Susie Essman and Mark Walton. The film's plot centers on a white dog named Bolt who, having spent his entire life on the set of a television series, thinks that he has super powers. When he believes that his human, Penny, has been kidnapped, he sets out on a cross-country journey to "rescue" her. English Additional voices * Stephen Anderson * June Christopher * Christin Ciaccio Briggs * David Cowgill * Terri Douglas * Jackie Gonneau * Nathan Greno * Forrest Iwaszewski * Holly Kane * Daniel Kaz * Phil LaMarr * Anne Lockhart * Dara McGarry * Scott Menville * Jonathan Nichols * Paul Pape * Lynwood Robinson * Karen Ryan * Tara Strong * Pepper Sweeney * Joe Whyte * Chris Williams Singers Soloist "Barking at the Moon" - Jenny Lewis Arabic Title: بولت Release date: * Egypt - December 17, 2008 Brazilian Portuguese Title: Bolt: Supercão Release date: January 1, 2009 Dialogue director: Garcia Júnior Dialogue translator: Manolo Rey Musical director and lyricist: Félix Ferrà Dubbing studio: Delart Dialogue recording: Paulo José Ottati Voice recording: João Gabriel Farias Editor: Gustavo Andriewiski Director of operations: Sergio de la Riva Technical director: Carlos de la Riva Mixing studio: Shepperton International Creative director: Garcia Júnior Production for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Additional voices * Andréa Murucci * Alexandre Moreno * Anderson Coutinho * Bianca Salgueiro * Bia Barros * Carlos Gesteira * Carlos Alberto * Carlos Seidel * Carla Pompílio * Claudio Galvan * Christiane Monteiro * Christiane Louise * Clécio Souto * Eduardo Boegueth * Édio Nunes * Gabriela Bicalho * Glória Pereira * Garcia Júnior * Guilherme Briggs * Hamilton Ricardo * Hercules Fernando * Jorge Vasconcellos * Júlio Monjardim * Leo Serrano * Manolo Rey * Mareliz Rodrigues * Mariana Torres * Mauricio Berger * Monica Rossi * Natália Couto * Philippe Maya * Raul Labanca * Reginaldo Primo * Ricardo Tellez * Ronaldo Júlio * Telma Costa Singers Soloist - "Barking at the Moon" - Juliana "Jullie" Vasconcellos Castilian Spanish Title: Bolt Release date: December 5, 2008 Dutch Title: Bolt Release date: February 11, 2009 European Portuguese Title: Bolt Release date: December 11, 2008 Flemish Title: Bolt Release date: February 11, 2009 French Title: Volt, star malgré lui Release dates: * France - January 21, 2009 - L'Alpe d'Huez International Comedy Film Festival * Switzerland - February 4, 2009 * France - February 4, 2009 German Title: Bolt: Ein Hund für alle Fälle Release dates: * Austria - January 22, 2009 * Switzerland - January 22, 2009 * Germany - January 22, 2009 Greek Title: Μπολτ Release date: February 5, 2009 Hebrew Title: בולט Release date: December 4, 2008 Hindi Italian Title: Bolt - Un eroe a quattro zampe Release date: November 28, 2008 Korean Title: 볼트 Release date: December 31, 2008 Latin Spanish Title: Bolt: Un perro fuera de serie Release dates: * Venezuela - December 5, 2008 * Mexico - December 19, 2008 * Chile - December 25, 2008 * Peru - December 25, 2008 * Argentina - January 15, 2009 * Argentina - November 7, 2009 - Mar del Plata Film Festival (3D version) Dialogue directors: * Luis Daniel Ramírez * Raúl Aldana Translator: Katya Ojeda Vocal director: Jack Jackson Lyricist: Raúl Aldana Dubbing studios: * Taller Acústico * Media Pro Com Recording engineers: * Luis Cortéz * Pablo Salla Editing studio: Diseño en Audio, S.A. de C.V. Dialogue editor: Carlos Castro Creative director: Raúl Aldana Production for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Additional voices * Rocío Ichazo * Alan García Jr. * Alex Bahum * Andalucía López * Antonio Ortíz * Carlos Castro Sánchez * Carlos Luyando * Carlos Segundo * César Filio * Daniel del Roble * Enrique Cervantes * Erick Salinas * Esteban Desco * Esteban Siller * Francisco Colmenero * Gustavo Bocado * Hector Lama Yazbek * Itzel Mendoza González * Jaime Rojas Vargas * José Luis Miranda * Juan Carlos Finoco Ripoll * Karla Barba Corzas * Katalina Múzquiz * Kerygma Flores * Leonardo Agustín * Luis Daniel Ramírez * María Santander * Mariana Ortíz * Mario Díaz Mercado * Mireya Mendoza * Oscar Gómez * Patricia Palestino * Ramón Bazet * Raymundo Armijo Ugalde * Raúl Aldana * Roberto Carrillo * Rommy Mendoza * Rosalía Sobero Naves * Sebastián Llapur * Verania Ortíz * Victor Ugarte * Yadira Aedo * Yeri Isunza Casanova Singers Soloist - "Barking at the Moon" - Kudai Category:Movies Category:Walt Disney Pictures Movies Category:Animated Movies